In the technical field of observation, survey and exploitation of water expanses (mainly seas and oceans) distributed over the Earth's surface, the best devices used up to now are of the submarine type. The most advanced among the latter are provided with self-contained propulsion units, such as the bathyscaph.
The devices of the above-mentioned type however present some disadvantages involving either the need for embarking an operating and/or observation crew or of working in blind conditions. In the case of a manned device, said crew incurs great risks due, in particular, to the high compressive forces exerted by the hydrostatic pressure prevailing in the medium in which the device is being operated, and also to the explosion hazards when it is operated in the vicinity of explosive charges (mines or others). In the absence of a crew, the device maneuvers are not highly dependable and the work done is often of poor quality.
Remote-controlled devices have also been used, but this category comprises devices featuring propulsion systems, observation equipment and working tools actuated by means of motors supplied from a power cable. The size of the cable does not allow such devices to reach a satisfactory range of action in relation to the fixed observation base. Moreover, the observation afforded by this type of device is generally confined to visual guidance performed from a fixed base.
In brief, the previously known devices all present major drawbacks leading to restriction in their use. The users' latent requirement, in fact, relates to a device which, as regards its operating specifications, would have the self-sufficiency and maneuvering accuracy and action similar to the manned bathyscaphs, although avoiding the presence of a crew while still being of the remote-controlled type. Numerous studies and tests based on these general parameters were undertaken and led to the design of a new submarine device which is the subject of the invention.